


Whispers

by Galadriel34



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Close your eyes and imagine it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Suttogások](https://archiveofourown.org/works/460427) by [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34). 



Whispers

„Your eyes are mine” heard his sensual voice.  
„Your ears are mine” soft sigh flown to the dark.  
„Your neck is mine” touched he gently her.  
„Your lips are mine” answer was a gentle touching.  
„Your hair is mine” shiffed her scent.  
„Your skin is mine” foundled along his chest.  
„Your body is mine” drew closer her.  
„Your heart is mine” looked into his eyes with love.  
„you are mine at last” he whispered and at last gave for her a full of deeply and passionately kiss.


End file.
